prince shikamaru
by fruitpunch123451
Summary: prince shikamaru got a new maid ino she has to serve him to pay off debts but do they like each other
1. the meeting

(i dont own naruto)it was a hot sunny day whale ino was taking a walk she lived in a small house with her dad; her mom died when she was 4 years old. she lived in a small place with a king a queen and a prince she had no idea what any of them looked like she was never allowed to go anywhere without her dad exept today. today felt different to her like her dad wanted her out of the house. w when she got home her dad didint say hi he dindint seem to be there when she whent in his room she gasped he was on the floor dead when she cleared the sobs that came from her eyes she saw a note on the floor next to him _it said dear ino i had things going on with money and could not pay off the bills. Run away the king is looking for you and he will come here first so run far away change your name cut your hair and dont tell anyone about this and remember i will always love you dead or alive. _after a hour of sobbing she heard the door getting knoked down the kings guars were here. they grabbed her arms and pulled tightetly when they reached the castle they shot her a nasty look and pushed her through the doors causing her to fall on her knees she stood up and looked at the royal family the king had a scar on his face below his brown eye; the queen looked kind with her hair in a bun and the prince the sight of him made her blush he had brown hair in a ponytail and a lazy look on his face **INNER INO you like the prince dont you **no i do not like that lazy bum ** thats why you blushed at the sight of him** huh even if i did like him i would not have a chance; he is a prince ** so you do like him** maybe a little** REAL WORLD** because your father left debts to pay you will work it off. you will become my sons personal maid the king said INNER SHIKAMARU YES what a drag i have to be served by that... ATTRACTIVE FEMALE no i dont think she is attractive YES YOU DO WHEN SHE LOOKED AT YOU YOU SMILED A LITTLE theres no point in fighting with you ill admit she is pretty but she is a maid YOU STILL LIKE HER REAL WORLD my guard will show you to your bed. hello its me this is my first fanfic so be nice and review ill post the next chapter if i get at least 3 reviews


	2. Chapter 2

(i dont own naruto)it was a hot sunny day whale ino was taking a walk she lived in a small house with her dad; her mom died when she was 4 years old. she lived in a small place with a king a queen and a prince she had no idea what any of them looked like she was never allowed to go anywhere without her dad exept today. today felt different to her like her dad wanted her out of the house. w when she got home her dad didint say hi he dindint seem to be there when she whent in his room she gasped he was on the floor dead when she cleared the sobs that came from her eyes she saw a note on the floor next to him _it said dear ino i had things going on with money and could not pay off the bills. Run away the king is looking for you and he will come here first so run far away change your name cut your hair and dont tell anyone about this and remember i will always love you dead or alive. _after a hour of sobbing she heard the door getting knoked down the kings guars were here. they grabbed her arms and pulled tightetly when they reached the castle they shot her a nasty look and pushed her through the doors causing her to fall on her knees she stood up and looked at the royal family the king had a scar on his face below his brown eye; the queen looked kind with her hair in a bun and the prince the sight of him made her blush he had brown hair in a ponytail and a lazy look on his face **INNER INO you like the prince dont you **no i do not like that lazy bum ** thats why you blushed at the sight of him** huh even if i did like him i would not have a chance; he is a prince ** so you do like him** maybe a little** REAL WORLD** because your father left debts to pay you will work it off. you will become my sons personal maid the king said INNER SHIKAMARU YES what a drag i have to be served by that... ATTRACTIVE FEMALE no i dont think she is attractive YES YOU DO WHEN SHE LOOKED AT YOU YOU SMILED A LITTLE theres no point in fighting with you ill admit she is pretty but she is a maid YOU STILL LIKE HER REAL WORLD my guard will show you to your bed. hello its me this is my first fanfic so be nice and review ill post the next chapter if i get at least 3 reviews


	3. Chapter 3

When Ino got into room it was not very nice;the walls were grey and the bed looked like it was hay with a small blanket next to the bed was a nightstand. when she looked around she saw two other beds her roomates she thought before she ponderd anymore about her thoughts someone tugged on her shoulder she turned around to see a maid in a black outfit with socks to her mid thighs she had bright pink hair and green eyes she held out a maids outfit. Hi my name is Sakura she said with a grin my name is Ino you must be my roomate. Hai this is you maids outfit you will have to wear it every day. Isnt that oh i dont know SHORT. No thats the longest one we have now go change. She showed Ino into the bathroom to change . . . . . when Ino got out she looked in the mirror; she had on a pink and black maids outfit that went up to her mid thigh her hair was in two ponytails in the back of her hair . .You look amazing Sakura said.Are you sure because it feels awkward. If you wear that in the town every guy will fall in love with you now you have a long day ahead so go to bed.Alright ...WAKE UP WAKE UP?!?! mmmmm five more minuets Ino said tiredly.No the royal family is downstairs.ALRIGHT ill get up.Now go change and meet me down. .When she got down she saw Sakura.Good morning Sakura what do we have to do today?Not we you and you have to meet the prince in the garden now go out those doors and straight ahead. You must be my new maid. hm oh yes im ino your highness. Shikamaru, just call me Shikamaru.Hai,your high... i mean Shikamru is there anything you need.I was going to go sailing if your up to it.Im here to do whatever you want so of corse . When they got to the boat Shikamaru started paddeling.Shikamaru you should not paddle yourself i should do that.Do you know how.No.then ill teach you, come over here and grab the paddle.When she took it he grabbed her waist and shifted her slightly causing her to blush.A fter her told her how to paddle she did when they got back she was coverd in blisters .You should take care of those follow me said shikamaru. . . . . .sorry to leave you hangigng i just have togo to tennis but the 3 chapter will be up soon i promiss if you guys review i will post faster


	4. Chapter 4

PRINCE SHIKAMARU as shikamaru was wrapping up her hands she was blushing at how close they were.Alright you should be fine now arigato ino said as ino went to bed she had a strange dream she was in an eligant dress and was in a forest with flowers all around she had a sword in her hand and her hair was messed up all she could see was a pure white animal next to her as soon as it looked at her she woke up to a loud noise Sakura what is it ino said? were under attack by the sand we have to go. but why are they attacking us ? i dont know some reason temari the sand princess is upset that prince shikamaru wont marry her! so we have to go in- INO whare are you as soon as she said that tenten came in sakura whares ino she has been taken by the sand lets go...when every one was outside tied up by the chakra stings temari came out with ino . Now because shikamaru did not marry me you will all die one by one.as soon as temari raised the sword and swiped it down to inos neck a lady apperd with a small white animal in a hind of smoke. before temari could kill ino the lady took out her sword and stopped temari ...You will not harm the princess of the sky if you are not prepared to die.(it almost rymes) what temari exclaimed . you do not know who this blond princess is? i did not even know she is a princess nobody else did ether lowering her sword she began to tell the storie when ino was born she was born to a royal family but they were in a war so they had to give her to a normal family.Ino contains powers and intelagense that can change life as we knowbut she has to train to receve them or if she is in a life threatining position then they will come out..so i suggest that you let them go and get ba ck to your village before i kill you myself...HELLO SORRY I HAVE NOT POSTED in** a whilei have had alot of writers block plus there is school but my friend michele is helping me out so i should post sooner and i need you people to vote on witch you want to happen next soo in your review give me ideas and if i use your idea i will give you a shout out thanx**


	5. note thats important

note

i know nobody wants to read a note but please

dont own naruto...(big sigh)

ive been having major writers block so i need you guys to give me ideas and even if you think its stupid it might help me so im begging help me write this ill shout out and if i dont get any ideas soon i might give up on this story...(sigh) i dont want to but still

also ive been thinking of writing a story that other people diside what happens

you people see that button yes click it and a box that you can write in will pop up


End file.
